I Fell
by Shinbu53
Summary: You should learn to watch your step. If you fall anything can happen, you could break your nose, crack your ribs, fall into your favorite anime, perhaps One Piece... Wait, What! Rated T for violence, bad language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

I Fell

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Honk!

"What? Oh right school, darn it!" I said.

Hi, my name's Lucan Catranin (_Luk-un Sat-tran-nin)._ And I'm 18 years old. Born on March 5th. And I am, of course, a high school student.

I've got moderately spiked black hair and sky blue eyes.

I love One Piece! It is the best anime ever. Here are my ratings: One Piece 10/10, DB/DBZ/DBGT 9/10, and Naruto 6/10.

Well since you know me now, we will get on with my story.

* * *

I walked out the front door and headed off to school.

Something seemed different about today, the wind kept picking up and the sun was being blocked by the clouds.

A tree was being blown and it's branched flew off. I held up my hands protecting my face, while the harsh winds picked up.

I ran down an alley jumped over rolling dustbins. I kicked away the lids and continued to run. "What the hell is going on?" I thought.

I kept running and made my way to a street, looking for shelter, I made a left. I suddenly saw a shop that I could stay in, so I ran towards it with the wind blowing away plants.

As I ran a tree capsized and I had no choice but to roll under it as it fell.

I almost made it to the shop but I didn't see a brick get into my path. I tripped over the brick and fell flat on my face and passed out...

* * *

Very, very short. Not much to say type cause there its a prologue.

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I Fell

I forgot this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 2: Orange Town

* * *

Lucan went face first into the ground. Instead of a thump, a splash was heard.

Lucan opened his eyes to see that he was underwater.

He submerged and gasped for air. "Where the heck am I? How did I end up in the ocean?" He said.

A brief light appeared underwater. It went out.

"Huh," Lucan thought. "What's that?" He swam underwater looking for the glistening object. He saw it flash again, and swam deeper trying to reach it.

After awhile of swimming he finally reached it. It was a katana, in the hands of a skeleton. Lucan flinched, accidentally letting out some air, but quickly closing his mouth. He grabbed the katana and looked for the scabbard.

He finally found it but it was a far off distance from where he was.

He swam as fast as he could to the scabbard. Lucan grabbed it, sheathed the katana, and realised he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Lucan thrashed, as he tried to make his way to the surface. But Lucan ran out of breath and let the currents of the sea take him.

* * *

Lucan opened his eyes and coughed out some water, he breathed heavily.

"Huh? Oh, you're awake!" A man's voice said.

Lucan looked at the man, and then around him. He was in a round hut, the walls were made of bamboo and the roof was made of long strings of grass. Lucan was lying on a straw bed. The katana he found was leaning on the wall.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Oh, we're in the outskirts of Orange Town, we found you washed up on the beach with that sword in your hand. Oh, here's a belt for it." The man said, as he handed Lucan a belt.

"Thanks," Lucan said, as he took the belt "But why the outskirts of town, why not in it?"

"Because the town's being terrorized by Buggy the Clown." The man replied.

"Wait, Buggy the Clown?" Lucan asked.

"Yes." The man said.

Lucan quickly got up, tied the belt round his waist, buckled it, grabbed his katana, slipped on the belt, and bolted out the door.

"Thanks!" He shouted to the man as he ran away.

Lucan kept running till he reached a cliff. "Wahoo!" He thought. "I'm in One Piece, who cares how it happened; I even managed to get a sword."

Lucan glanced at his katana; the hilt was dark blue and had a gold ring in the middle. He unsheathed the sword. The blade looked a little normal, though it was dirty. "Looks like I gotta get this cleaned, I've got tons of time since Buggy's still here, there's no commotion and the mayor's not going to town yet." He thought to himself.

Lucan got up and ran back to the hut where the man was, and asked him where he could clean his sword. The man sent Lucan to a shop where he could get a polishing stone. He also lent him 10'000 beri and told him to keep the change. The polishing stone only cost a hundred beri, so Lucan had enough money to buy food.

The polishing stone came with a free bandanna, for some reason; luckily it was a dark turquoise, so it went with Lucan's midnight blue hoody and black trousers. Along with his black steel toed boots.

Lucan decided to look One Piece like, so he pulled up his sleeves, tied his bandanna and tucked his trousers into his boots.

Lucan then walked towards Orange Town, ready to encounter a certain straw hat wearing boy. As if on cue, Luffy was heard screaming. Lucan ran to the cliff he was on a while ago and saw Luffy being dropped by the huge bird.

"Looks like I'm gonna have a party." He said, he jumped off the cliff and slid down the hill. Heading towards the bar the Buggy was on.

* * *

Lucan finally got there and saw that Luffy was there already, tied up with Nami holding the end of the rope.

"I appreciate you doing this, but why the sudden change of heart?" voice belonging to Buggy the Clown asked.

"Well I hate my boss; he won't share anything so I decided to hand him in." Nami replied.

Buggy cackled. "You would be a great asset to my crew, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh sure, I'd love to join you." Nami said.

They all had a party to honour Nami joining their crew.

Lucan saw Luffy reaching for some roast beef that was on the table. Luffy failed, so Lucan snuck to the table grabbed a few slices, went to Luffy's cage and slipped them inside.

"Wow thanks!" Luffy said as he wolfed down the food.

Lucan moved away and hid.

Buggy told his crew to load the cannon with a Buggy Ball. They did as they were told and lit the fuse. The ball blew down many houses of Orange Town and all the pirates were cheering.

"That was flashy! With these Buggy balls and my Devil Fruit Powers, I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line. Right Nami?" Buggy asked.

"Right, yes of course." She said.

"Huh," Luffy said, Buggy and Nami turned to Luffy. "But it's my destiny to conquer the Grand Line, and then I'm gonna become King of the Pirates."

"Shut up idiot." Nami said.

Buggy chuckled. Then he said, "I can see why you're sick of him Nami."

"Yeah, I know. He never takes anything seriously, thinks that life's just a big game. He acts like a little kid. Ehehehehe." Nami replied.

"I see, I'll give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss." Buggy said.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"It will be a great way opportunity to prove your loyalty to me, your new captain. MEN!" Buggy concluded.

The Buggy pirates set up the cannon facing Luffy's cage and they loaded a Buggy Ball into it.

"That's all right captain," Nami said "We don't have to finish him off quite yet, let's get back to the welcoming party and just have more fun."

"Hehehe, this is my idea of having more fun." Buggy said as he gave Nami a matchbox.

Nami looked at the matchbox as the Buggy pirates were chanting, "FIRE!"

Lucan gripped the hilt of his sword and got ready to charge in and save Nami.

"Now! Light the fuse Nami!" Buggy commanded.

Nami began to sweat.

"Hey! You're not wimping out on me are you?" Buggy asked.

Nami's hands began to shake.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked, "Your hands are shaking, that's what happens when you take on pirates with half ass resolve."

Lucan grinned.

"Resolve? To do what? To kill someone like it's nothing? Is that a pirate's resolve?" Nami asked.

"No, you've gotta be willing to risk your own life." Luffy concluded.

Nami still stood there motionless, until a pirate snatched the matchbox and said, "Here chick, quit being such a tease. Let me show you how to light the cannon." He lit the match and was moving the flame towards the fuse.

Nami grabbed her 3 part bo-staff and knocked the pirate in the back of the head.

The pirate fell, the chanting stopped. Everyone apart from Nami and Lucan were gawking.

"My mistake, sorry" Nami apologised.

"Nami," Buggy said "What's the meaning of this outrage?"

"I'm sorry." Nami said, as she bowed to Buggy.

"What's wrong? Just shoot him all ready!" Buggy commanded.

Lucan slid his foot back and got ready to charge in.

"Huh, so now you've decided to save me?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be so stupid!" Nami said as she gripped her staff "I'm not doing this for you idiot, I just don't want to lower myself to the level of these inhuman pirates."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Luffy said.

"Pirates took the life of someone very dear to me; I'll never be one of them." Nami said.

"Oh, I see," Luffy said. He then glanced at the fuse. "AHHHHH! Nami! The fuse!"

"So you thing pirates are just inhuman filth, right? GET HER MEN!" Buggy commanded.

Four men known as the Acrobatic Fuwas leaped at Nami, swords at the ready.

Nami swiped at them but they jumped over the attack. She deflected a midair slash, let go her Bo staff and ran towards the fuse. He grabbed the lit fuse putting it out, at the cost of burning her hands.

She screamed out in pain. The Fuwas jumped and were about to kill Nami but Lucan rushed with a war cry, distracting them and causing everyone apart from Nami to look at him.

Lucan unsheathed his clean katana revealing the light shade of purple on the sharp side of the blade.

He clashed with the Fuwas and pushed them away.

"You okay?" He asked Nami.

"Um, yeah I guess." Nami replied.

"That's good," Lucan said, he turned to the pirates. "It's not nice to gang up on a lady."

The Fuwas grunted, got up and charged at Lucan.

Lucan said, "Aero..." as he pulled his sword back.

The Fuwas tried to pounce on him.

"SLASH!"

Lucan slashed and appeared behind the four pirates.

Blood splattered out of their wounds and they fell to the ground.  
"Amazing..." Nami said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy yelled.

Lucan sheathed his sword and sat down.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nami asked as she took her hands off the fuse.

"Waiting for the cavalry." Lucan replied.

As if on cue Roronoa Zoro slashed some charging pirates with two swords.

Nami gasped. "Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Well, here for a while and your already in trouble." Zoro said.

"Just get me out."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Roronoa, have you come for my head?" Buggy asked, with a grin.

"No," Zoro replied "I've given up pirate hunting."

"Well then, I think I'll take your head." Buggy said.

"Bring it on." Zoro said.

"Yeah, bring it on." Lucan said as he hot up and unsheathed his sword.

Buggy charged at them with swords between each finger in his left hand, one in his right.

Zoro grabbed his third sword, **Wado Ichmonji **and put it in his mouth, completing the Three Sword Style.

Buggy swiped at them. Both Lucan and Zoro dodged. Lucan gave a downward slash while Zoro's was too quick to see. So Lucan assumed that he gave some three sword slash, because Buggy fell to pieces.

"Looks like Buggy the clown isn't so good after all." Zoro said.

"No he's good all right, keep your guard up." Lucan said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

The rest of the pirates started laughing.

"What?" Luffy said.

"Their captain gets killed and they laugh?" Nami asked.

"If he were dead then it wouldn't make sense." Lucan said.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, looking at Lucan. Not knowing that Buggy's top half of his body was floating behind him.

Buggy's hand popped off and shot towards Zoro's kidney.

Lucan kicked the knife out of buggy's hand and grabbed his hand.

Zoro looked behind him, startled. Nami did the same.

Buggy's hand managed to free itself from Lucan's grasp and reattached to Buggy.

Buggy went on about his Chop-Chop Fruit powers about, how you can slash him and he won't die.

Buggy charged again, Lucan pushed Zoro out of the way and blocked Buggy's swiped. He slashed vigorously and ran behind Buggy.

"Hey you," Lucan said talking to Nami "do you still have those matches?"

"Um, yeah." Nami replied.

Zoro caught on and turned the cannon round sp it was facing the Buggy Pirates.

"Light the fuse!" Lucan commanded.

"Aero..."

"SLASH"

Lucan cut part of the cage, pulled Luffy out and said, "Come on!" he then jumped off the building while holding Luffy.

Zoro sheathed his katana and grabbed Nami's Bo staff, while Nami lit the fuse.

They both jumped off the building and there was a giant explosion the whole bar blew up...

* * *

Yep, that's that. My longest chappy ever! I wonder if you can guess what Lucan's sword is. Blade with a light shade of purple, hilt with a gold ring in the middle. Blue hilt, not black.

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Fell**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is purely fiction.

**Chapter 3: Monkey D. Luffy and Catralin Lucan vs. Beast Tamer Mohji **

* * *

The quadruplet ran on a roof trying to get away from the exploded bar roof.

They reached the edge of the roof they were standing on. Luffy jumped off with his hand on his hat. Then Zoro jumped. Lucan was about to, until Nami stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Lucan asked.

Nami stood there as if she was afraid of jumping, she then asked, "Why should I be going with you guys? Your pirates and I hate pirates."

Lucan turned to her, smiled and said, "They're pirates, I'm not a pirate. So it's okay."

"If you're not a pirate, then why are you helping them?" Nami asked.

"I was helping you, and I just assumed you were with them." Lucan replied. He then jumped off the roof and followed Luffy and Zoro.

"Helping me? Ha, I think he's a pirate." Nami said. She then walked away.

* * *

Lucan met up with the two pirates and saw them sitting down by a dog. "Oh yeah, that's Shushu." He thought.

"Thanks for helping my captain." Zoro said.

"No problem." Lucan replied.

"So are you a swordsman?"

"Kind of, I'm kinda in training. I mean, I know karate. But I'm not as good as you."

"Why don't you join our crew?" Luffy suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Lucan said.

"**What are you kids doing there?"**

The trio of pirates looked to where the voice came from, which was a man dressed in wooden armour. He had round glasses and long grey hair.

"You shouldn't be in the town, it's too dangerous." The man said.

"Who're you anyway old man?" Zoro asked.

"Old man? I'm the mayor of this town," The mayor said "Now what do you think you're doing with Shushu?"

"Shushu? Is that the dog?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." The mayor said.

"This dog doesn't even do anything."

"Yes it does. It's guarding the store." The mayor replied.

"**This pet store?" **

They all turned to see Nami walking towards them.

"Yes." The mayor said, "And the man that used to run this store, was a good friend of mine." He walked into the store, got some pet food, and fed it to the dog.

"When he passed, I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Shushu," the mayor explained "Three months ago, after fighting his illness for a very long time."

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return after all this time." Nami said.

"That seems to be the consensus."

"I find that hard to believe." Lucan said.

Nami glared at him.

"I don't blame you for thinking that, Shushu's a smart dog. He's probably known for awhile that his master isn't coming back." The mayor agreed.

"Then why does he stay at the store?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, he probably has some kind of connection to it. It's his treasure. He's guarding it. His master left him with the shop, so that's why he's protecting it. I've tried to bring him back to my place so he's not out here in the elements, but he won't take so much as a step away from this place." The mayor explained.

**THUMP!THUMP!ROOOOOAAARR!THUMP!THUMP!**

"Huh, what's that sound?" Nami asked.

"IT'S HIM! BEAST TAMER MOHJI! WE GOTTA RUN!" the mayor yelled.

He grabbed Nami and retreated. Zoro had fallen asleep, oblivious to the noise and Luffy just sat there.

Lucan got up and looked at the giant lion that was approaching them.

"Hmmm, where's Roronoa? Oh, there he is." Mohji said, standing on his giant pet lion, Richie.

"He seems to be sleeping right now, but we can entertain you." Lucan said.

"You entertain me?" Mohji asked with a smug tone, " That's a laugh!"

"Who're you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates." Mohji explained.

"Whoa, that's a weird animal suit you've got on." Luffy said.

Richie growled, Mohji pointed to his, mane like white hair and said, "That was rude. This is manly hair."

"That's even weirder." Luffy replied.

"You miscreant vermin! Richie, ATTACK!" Mohji commanded.

The lion roared and sent it paw to the ground trying to crush Luffy and Lucan.

Both of them dodged the attack.

Lucan unsheathed his sword and said, "Aero..."

Luffy got smashed away by a swipe from Richie. He smashed into a block of houses.

"SLASH!"

Lucan gave a side slash to Riche's back leg.

Richie roared in pain and swiped at Lucan, whom surprisingly blocked the attack.

Lucan jumped, dodging another swipe and said "Aero... KICK!" Lucan kicked Richie in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground.

Mohji fell off and groaned.

Luffy came running back and said, "Gum Gum..."

Lucan sheathed his sword, ran towards Mohji, grabbed his right shoulder and said "Aero..."

Lucan jumped. Mohji and Riche got up with Mohji still on the ground.

"PISTOL!"

"PUNCH!"

Luffy's arm stretched out and punched Richie in the jaw, while Lucan punched Mohji in the chest. Both enemies went flying in opposite directions.

Lucan ran at Mohji and kicked him away. Luffy walked back to the still intact pet store and patted Shushu on the head.

Lucan sighed and sat down.

The fight was over, and the pet store was still standing.

* * *

I know, the ending was a little rushed. But that was a quality chapter. Anyway,

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Fell**

A/N: Sorry for not updating for days, I hope you can understand. I would have updated yesterday but I had errands to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, this story is purely fiction.

**Chapter 4: Second Wind! Lucan vs. Mohji!**

**

* * *

**

"You were defeated? How?" Buggy asked.

"I'm very sorry captain, sorry I failed." A beaten up Mohji replied.

Mohji had gone back to the area of where Buggy was staying. He was all beaten up due to what Lucan and Luffy did. Richie was still unconscious behind him.

"Mohji, I can't believe you were beaten by Zoro." Buggy said.

"No it wasn't Zoro, it was that straw hat and blue guy." Mohji said.

"What! I can see why the blue swordsman could have put up a good fight, but straw hat? There's no way they _both _could have gotten the better of you!" Buggy said, with an astonished tone.

"He ate the Gum-Gum..." Mohji began to say but passed out due to tiredness.

"Now I'm really pissed off, prepare the remaining Buggy Balls! I'm gonna blow this miserable town to smithereens." Buggy commanded.

* * *

"Sorry about earlier. I've been giving you the cold shoulder lately."Nami apologised.

"Don't worry about it; you didn't think pirates like us could be so honourable." Lucan replied.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. "You're a pirate?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucan asked.

Nami then got angry, "You liar! You said you weren't a pirate!"

"I said I wasn't a pirate when I wasn't a pirate. I became one after they asked me to join their crew, Miss Navigator." Lucan replied, with a sly grin.

"I'm pathetic. Shushu and these young'uns have fought so hard and I, the mayor, have done nothing but sit back and watch our town be obliterated by Buggy the Clown!" The mayor said.

Luffy, Lucan and Nami ran in front of the mayor, and Nami said, "Calm down, it's not that bad!"

"Forty years ago, this town was just barred and rugged land. We all worked together to make fields for our crops. We opened stores, and built everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens! From here on out, I refuse to let Buggy and his crew terrorize this town anymore!" The mayor vowed.

**KABOOM! SMASH!**

They all looked to see houses explode all around them.

"He's going to destroy the whole town." The mayor said.

"Ahhhhh! Zoro's still sleeping in there!" Luffy said, he pointed to a blown up house where Zoro was conveniently sleeping in. He went in there while Luffy and Lucan were fighting Mohji and Richie.

"I'm sure he's dead now."

Lucan sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Shushu had run away from the explosions.

"Zoro? You still in there? You still alive?" Luffy asked.

Zoro appeared out of the smoke, "That's a heck of way to wake a guy up." He murmured.

"Hahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"I could have used a few more Z's." Zoro tiredly said.

"How did you survive that blast?" Nami asked.

"All right! You're alive!" Luffy said, relived.

"I refuse to let him get away with this. I won't stand for it. I can't let this scumbag destroy all that these townspeople worked for these forty years. I am the mayor of this town; I will protect it and its inhabitants! I swear to my dying breath!" the mayor vowed.

The mayor began to run to Buggy, Nami tried to restrain him by grabbing waist. The mayor struggled to break free of Nami's grasp.

"Stop! You can't defeat Buggy!" Nami said.

"Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from. Isn't that right?" The mayor asked.

"That's right old man!" Luffy replied.

"Shut up!" Nami scolded, "Don't nag him on Luffy! It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy!" Nami kept pulling.

"I know it's dangerous!" the mayor yelled.

Nami released him and the mayor started running.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN!" the mayor shouted.

"The mayor was... crying." Nami said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Luffy replied.

"Looks like the parties' getting exciting." Zoro said, with a smug tone.

"Yeah," Lucan said with a sly look, "Buggy's going down."

"Hehehehe." Luffy laughed.

"This is no time for laughter." Nami said with a concerned look and tone.

"I grew fond of that old man. There's no way I'll let him die." Luffy replied.

"Well, in that case..." Zoro said as he took his bandanna of his arm and tied it onto his head. Lucan tightened his bandanna.

"You're going to?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Lucan and Zoro said in unison.

"Well if we're gonna make it to the Grand Line, we better go steal that chart back," Luffy resolved. "Well, are you gonna join our crew or what? Come on." Luffy held out his hand.

"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate," Nami said, she slapped Luffy's palm. "But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal."

Luffy sniggered.

* * *

"The second shot is ready sir." A Buggy pirate said.

"All right then, fire" Buggy commanded.

"**Come out, Buggy the Clown!"**

The Buggy pirates looked down below the roof to see the mayor panting.

"I'm Mayor Boodle and this town is my treasure! I won't let you terrorise my people any longer! So come out and fight me!" Boodle yelled.

"You idiot, this town's no treasure. Treasure is gold, silver and jewellery, so cut the crap old man and get out of here before I kill you." Buggy commanded.

"You could never understand how I feel!" The mayor shouted.

The mayor suddenly started slowly rising from the ground gagging.

"Soon I'm going to conquer the Grand Line and flashily obtain all the world's riches. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. The entire world will belong to me. Now if this town means so much to you, perhaps I'll do you a favour and kill you first! That way you'll won't to see me destroy your precious village." Buggy said, with a smug tone.

"Shut up... and fight me already!" Boodle managed to say he was being choked by Buggy's chopped off hand.

"Don't get cocky." Buggy replied.

"I'll never let you destroy this town. If it costs me my very life! Ahhh!" Boodle groaned.

"So be it! Huh?"

Luffy separated Buggy's hand from Boodle's neck.

"That straw hat, not again!"

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would Buggy." Luffy said with a smile.

Luffy released Buggy's hand and it floated to Buggy and reattached itself.

"Damn you. Straw hat! You can't just walk up to me and treat me like that! I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Buggy yelled.

"You sound like retarded crow! RAW-RAW!" Lucan mocked, imitating a retarded crow.

The Straw Hat pirates sniggered.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Buggy commanded; still with his crow-like yell with his face all red with either embarrassment or anger.

Nami looked at Zoro and said "Listen to me, I only want the chart and the treasure and I'm outta here, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Zoro replied.

Boodle coughed as he sat on the ground and said "Get out of here, why d'you follow me? You're outsiders, leave this to me. This is my fight, and I need to be the one to protect my town," He picked up his spear and rose "Buggy is my fight!"

Luffy pushed Boodle's head into a pole, sending him out cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Nami asked as Luffy clapped his hands, cleaning them. "Why d'you knock out the mayor?"

Luffy turned to Nami with a smile and replied "Because."

"That's not a bad idea; if the old man had continued to fight he would have died, it's for the best." Zoro explained.

"You didn't have to hit him, we could have thought of a humane way of dealing with the situation!" Nami scolded Luffy.

"No we couldn't, even if we tied him up he'd keep screaming and he'd ruin the fight. He'd probably distract us and may end up getting us killed." Lucan said.

Luffy stepped toward Buggy. "Here goes..." He said, he took a deep breath. "BIG NOSE!"

Everybody apart from Lucan and Zoro hung their mouths open.

Nami with her hands clapped to her cheeks exclaimed, "That's just the worst thing you could have said to him!"

"That's it. You damn flashy idiot! I won't stand for this." Buggy said.

"At least he doesn't like a crow anymore." Lucan said.

"TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy commanded his crew.

"Spoke to soon." Lucan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Buggy's crew set up the cannon.

"Why d'ya have to say that?" Nami asked, running away.

"Come on Luffy, blue guy, we gotta go!" Zoro exclaimed.

"You go ahead," Luffy said.

"TIME TO DIE!" Buggy yelled.

"I'll be fine, just watch."

"I'll be fine too, and don't call me blue guy! Green guy! It's Lucan!" Lucan scolded.

The cannon was fired.

"Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy inhaled and his belly became a filled with air, like a balloon.

"Oh thanks Luffy." Lucan said. He jumped onto Luffy's belly and used it to bounce himself towards the Buggy Ball.

Lucan drew his sword and slashed straight though the Buggy ball.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luffy asked irritated.

"Sorry but you're defeating Buggy." Lucan replied.

"Aero..." Lucan spun his sword.

"BURST!"

He created a gust of wind which blew a great wind into the Buggy Pirates.

The enemies all fell as Lucan landed on the roof.

Buggy rose with a growl.

Lucan flashed a grin and then jumped off the roof.

"COWARD!" Buggy yelled.

"Fried Crow!" Lucan called back as he sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean fried cro- AHHHHHHH!" Buggy began but was interrupted when the building he was on exploded.

When the dust cleared Luffy said "All right! You got em!"

"What the hell kind of monster are you guys?" Nami asked.

"I think you freaked her out." Zoro said.

"No shiz, marimo." Lucan said.

"Hey!"

The building was totally obliterated.

"I knew something was wrong when you survived the lion! No human being could do what you do! Now explain yourselves! What was the balloony flatey thing and what was with the cutting the Buggy Ball and sending some kind of exploding slash?" Nami loudly asked.

"That was the Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy replied.

"I don't care what you call it! Just tell me how you did it! What are you? Some kind of freak?"

We were interrupted by a big red nosed crow.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in." Buggy said as his floating, chopped off hands dropped the two exploded pirates they were holding.

"Unreal, using his men as a shield." Nami said.

Suddenly a maned man popped out of the rubble.

"What in the world just happened here?" Mohji asked.

"No! It's you!"

"Hi." Luffy and Lucan said in unison.

"AHHH! IT'S THAT DAMN STRAW HAT AND BLUE GUY AHHH!" Mohji yelled.

"Great, if blue guy's my bounty nickname I'll go to Sengoku myself and tell him to change it." Lucan said.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing."

"Captain Buggy, we have to be careful, he has Devil Fruit powers too, he's a rubber person, and I saw it myself!" Mohji said.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"Rubber person?" Nami repeated.

Luffy stretched his cheeks and Nami flinched.

"**How do you plan to respond to this insult?" **A voice asked. A long black haired man, with amber and green highlights draped over one eye, a long, blue and white checked scarf, a sleeveless long dark blue, open jacket and white trousers with a green sash, and was holding Mohji's giant pet lion, Richie.

"Oh Cabaji, I don't know, I'm too angry to even fart." Buggy replied.

"But him down Cabaji! What did you do to Richie?" Mohji exclaimed.

"This cat? I used him as a shield to help keep my clothes from getting dirty." The man known as Cabaji said, as he dropped the lion.

"Richie!"

"Richie, say something!"

Richie took one glance at Cabaji, and hid behind a broken wall.

"You bastard!" Mohji yelled, he charged at Cabaji and tried to punch him, but Cabaji just kicked him away.

Mohji went flying towards Luffy.

"Outta my way!" He yelled.

Knowing that Luffy would kick Mohji into a wall, knocking him out, Lucan pushed Luffy out of the way.

"Why d'you do that?" Luffy asked.

"Well you're gonna fight Buggy, Zoro's gonna fight Cabaji, Nami's gonna get Buggy's treasure so I wanna fight Mohji." Lucan explained.

Cabaji suddenly rose into the air, on a unicycle, with a sword in hand. When he landed he sped towards the straw hats.

"Call me Acrobat Cabaji. Captain Buggy's Chief of staff. You will pay for your insolence" He said.

He tried to stab Luffy but Zoro blocked the sword. "I'll clash swords with you." He said.

"It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you," Cabaji replied. "Parsonist's technique." Cabaji blew fire onto Zoro.

Lucan ran over to Richie. "Richie! You pussy!"

There was a silence. Then suddenly Richie burst from behind the wall in a fit of rage.

Lucan ran away from the angry lion.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Nami asked, as Lucan and Richie passed her.

"I want an opponent!" Lucan called back.

"Stop Richie!" Mohji yelled from where he landed.

Richie did as he was told and stopped, growling in anger.

"How dare you mock my Richie! I'll be your opponent! Straw hat won't save you now!" Mohji said.

"I didn't need saving back then, I can beat you without my sword!" Lucan replied.

"Insolence! You caught me off guard before! Now we're gonna tear you apart!"

"Bring it!"

Mohji drew a whip and Richie roared.

Lucan drew his sword and watched his opponents.

Richie brought his paw down on Lucan. When the dust cleared Lucan was still standing, using his sword to block the paw.

Lucan hopped back and jumped. He slashed down on Richie, giving a gash on his forehead.

Lucan was hit by Mohji's whip, and then he was sent flying into a building by Richie.

"HAHAHAHA! You cannot win!" Mohji mocked.

Lucan stepped out of the rubble without a sound.

"You bastard..." He said.

Richie charged at Lucan.

"You damaged the house..."

Mohji advanced.

Lucan sheathed his sword.

"It doesn't belong to you and its mayor Boodle's treasure!"

Richie leaped.

"Aero..."

Richie brought his paw down.

"PUNCH!"

Lucan punched Richie in the jaw. The big lion went flying into a wall.

Mohji flinched a little, but he continued to charge at Lucan.

"Aero KICK!"

Lucan kicked Mohji into another wall, knocking him out.

"That should break some teeth, but he's a pirate. I'll just blame it on scurvy." Lucan concluded.

"Now! I'm gonna break some more houses with this stupid lion."

Lucan ran over to Richie and grabbed his mane. Lucan drove the lion's face into houses.

* * *

"They're not normal," Nami said, away from the Zoro's battle with Cabaji. "Both Luffy and Zoro are completely crazy. If I join up with them I can tell that nothing good will come of it."

Suddenly, the left side of the alley that Nami was in, crashed down and a lion's head emerged.

Nami stepped back away from the destruction, with a scream.

Lucan emerged holding the Richie's mane, while charging its face into the walls of the houses.

"I'VE HAD IT YOU STUPID LION! GET OUT OF HERE! AERO..." Lucan yelled.

He spun round, still holding the lion's mane, so he was also spinning Richie.

"JUMBO JET!"

Lucan let go of the poor lion and it was sent shooting into the sky.

Lucan landed on the ground and he breathed heavily.

When he saw Nami with a look of shock on his face he said, "Hi."

This resulted in a knock on the head and a "You almost killed me!" from Nami.

* * *

Well I sincerely apologise for not updating. When I wanted to update I always needed to do something else.

But hey! this is my longest chapter yet!

Now REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Fell**

A/N: Sorry everyone. I'm a big lazy boy, so I haven't updated for months.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**Chapter 5: Finally, we're done**

* * *

Great, now I've got even more wounds. Damn chest still hurts, and now my head.

I rubbed the whelp on my head.

"Hurry up already!" Nami groaned.

She better shut up, no matter how..._hot_...NO! GET IT TOGETHER, SHE HIT YOU! No matter how...pretty she might be, she's a damn bitch.

We were walking to the shed where Buggy treasure was kept. It must have not been far, because we had arrived.

"Bingo." Nami said.

She opened the door and we went in. Sleeping in the corner was a pirate with rosy cheeks and a sword. A blue bottle was next to him.

"Must be guarding the treasure, looks like he was drinking. So he shouldn't be waking up any time soon." I said

Nami nodded and lit a lamp; she used it as a torch, and searched the room. In the corner was the treasure.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there was treasure, and I mean tons of it. It was all shiny and everything. A pile of gold, and a few chests and bags.

Nami and I ran up to it and our hands into it.

Nami's eyes turned into berry signs, I sweatdropped. Nice, I can sweatdrop.

"**What're you doing?"**

We turned and saw the dark skinned man that was sleeping in the corner, gripping a sword, looking a little drunk.

"By orders of Captain Buggy, I'm supposed to stop anyone from interacting with his treasure." The pirate said

I unsheathed my sword ready, to fight.

The pirate slashed down at me. I managed to block, but that was all I could do.

The pirate somehow managed to overpower me.

How can this even happen? I thought he was a grunt. He's a _drunken _grunt!

The force of the pirate shoved me into the treasure.

The coins went flying everywhere.

"I'm gonna kill you stinkin thieves!" The pirate vowed

I broke out of the treasure and kicked the man hard in the side.

He stumbled, but kept his ground, and tried to shove me into the wall. I dodged round him and slashed his back. I then sweepkicked him and he fell. I drove my foot into his head and he passed out.

I was panting like crazy.

What the? Just a minute ago, I drove a lion's head through a wall. But now I'm as weak as Usopp! What the stinking hell happened?

I stuck my sword in the ground and leaned on it.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked.

"Yeah... Just... fine...You can... get the...treasure...right?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

She nodded in response and grabbed a giant bag. She began to put the treasure into it.

I noticed a bag on the unconscious pirate's waist. I weakly fell to the ground and grabbed it.

It turned out there was coins and notes in it.

I smirked and slid it on my waist, as well as my sword.

I found the key to one of the chests and I opened it. Out came the chart of the Grand Line.

I grabbed it and we left.

* * *

We ended up watching Luffy's fight with Buggy.

Luffy was all ticked off about Buggy nicking his hat.

"And I didn't think there was anything that could faze him, but look at him; he's getting so upset about a hat." Nami said.

"You don't know the whole story about that hat." I said.

Buggy's hand rose from behind Luffy and impaled his hat, taking it away in the process.

Nami snuck away with the giant bag.

Buggy's torso rose in the air and sped past Luffy, towards NAMI!

I tried to catch him.

Damn it! I'm too tired! I can't do anything!

Luckily, Luffy kicked Buggy's bottom half in the privates.

I managed to get to Nami.

"You okay?" I asked

"Just fine." She replied

Luffy told her to drop the treasure and run, but she refused of course.

Then she and Buggy had an argument over stealing.

Then his body parts went all over the place.

His hands were holding knives which were directed at Nami.

I grabbed my sword and tried to fight them off.

Luffy then punched Buggy into a wall.

Buggy head rose, and he yelled, "CHOP-CHOP ASSEMBLE!"

His body parts came back, but he had no limbs.

Nami had tied them up!

"Good job! Thanks thief! GUM-GUMMMMMM!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms behind him.

"No, no please don't!" Buggy begged.

"BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's arms pinged back and sent Buggy flying.

Luffy went and picked up his hat.

Nami said that she'll fix it, and she also said we should carry a bag of treasure.

Still a bitch.

Luffy then went to wake up Zoro.

"I'm not sure about it, I feel light-headed." Zoro said, holding his head.

"Course you do, there's always something with you two isn't there?" Nami said

"Hey, what'd I do?" Luffy asked

"YOU? YOU'RE THE WORST OF ALL!" Nami replied, "Anyways lets go help the mayor."

"Yeah lets." I said. I needed to say something.

"**You there, you're not residents of this village."**

We turned to see a crowd of people, holding weapons.

"Nope, you're right." Luffy replied

"What happened here? It sounded like some kind of battle." The man who spoke before asked.

"Oh good, they're just citizens. I thought they were more pirates." Nami said, relived.

"Oh no, Mayor!" A citizen cried,

The crowd rushed to care for the fallen man.

"The pirates must have done this." One of them suggested.

"No, I was the one how kicked his ass." Luffy stated.

Nami flinched, I sweatdropped and Zoro burst out laughing.

"Hold on. You didn't have to tell them that!" Nami whispered

"It's true." Luffy simply answered

"You better tell them why before they get angry."

The villagers had different responses.

Luffy suddenly said,

"We're pirates."

Nami almost tipped over.

Zoro kept on laughing.

I just stood there.

"Pirates! How dare you ravage our town!" A villager said

"We won't show you any mercy for what you've done!" Another yelled.

Luffy walked up to Zoro, who had stopped laughing.

"What now? Doesn't look like they're for a discussion." Zoro said

"No shit, Sherlock." I said. I took one of the bags from Nami.

Luffy picked up Zoro and yelled, "RUUUUUUUUNNN!"

We all ran off away from the angry mob.

"I can't believe you were a trouble maker!" The sword polish seller yelled at me.

Luckily, I got my strength back after resting so I was able to keep up with the others.

We all turned a corner, and saw Shushu. We jumped over him and kept on running. The dog held all the villagers back, preventing them from chasing us.

"Thanks Shushu!" I yelled.

* * *

We made it to the harbour in time and ran to the sailboat.

There were three there for some reason. One was ours, one was Nami's and the other one was unoccupied.

I decided to claim it.

"That was close," Nami said, panting "We only managed to make it because of Shushu. Why do we have to put up with this?"

"Does it matter now we're here now, aren't we?" Luffy replied

"Yeah I guess so. But-"

"Hey are these your boats?" Luffy interrupted.

"Yeah, it's not much but, I've taken a liking to it." I replied.

"I got mine from some pirates a few days back." Nami replied

"**That's some mouth you've got."**

Three pirates jumped out of Luffy and Zoro's ship.

The three pirates ran away at the sight of Zoro.

While they were talking I managed to get some of the money in the treasure bag I was holding, without Nami noticing. I hope.

* * *

The boat I was on was like Nami's but the bedroom on it was bigger.

The bed was inside it, with a fireplace, and it had a small chimney. The fireplace had some stone surrounding it. Under the bed's pillow was a small bag of money.

I found a bigger bag and a small trapdoor on the wall of the boat and I decided to put my money inside the bag, and put the bag inside the safe.

There was even a lock! I put it in my pocket for safe keeping and I found some food in the boat.

I guess a villager was going to leave, oh well. Buggy's gone so the person can stay.

We all sailed off.

* * *

"Hey, where's my other bag of treasure?" Nami asked me.

We were all on the decks of out ships, and Nami was navigating, Zoro was sleeping, and Luffy was staring out at sea.

"Heck if I know. I gave it to Luffy." I said.

Actually, it's still in my boat, in the safe. He he.

"Luffy, where's my treasure?" Nami asked

"I left for the old man." He replied

"YOU WHAT? THERE WAS 5 MILLION BERRI'S IN THERE YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled.

"I'm going to bed see ya in the morning." I said, as I went inside.

He he, the bag just has the money that was lying around. I've got the chests.

Well, I'm just glad it's over.

I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright. I'm sorry, last time I updated was Febuary. 4 months ago! I've just been lazy. It's hard writing two stories. Especially if the other keeps getting bad reviewers. Anyway, Summers coming up. So they'll be faster updates!

Chow!

Every author wants a review, it's all in the hands of you.


End file.
